


I Would Do Anything To Make You Smile

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, but not too much Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: Sean wants to make Valentine’s Day perfect for his boyfriends
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk/Sean Kuraly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	I Would Do Anything To Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> First of hopefully more Grzoraly fics, we all know I’m a Grzorker and I think the dynamic between the three of them is really fun too!
> 
> This is set in the same universe as my fic Every Star Will Shine Tonight, but can also be read on its own
> 
> Thank you to notmytypewriter for all of your help with this one!!!
> 
> Title from Cover Girl by Big Time Rush!

Sean wakes up early on Sunday morning, making sure to shut his alarm off quickly so he doesn’t wake up Anders in the next room. He quietly slips out of bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. It’s Valentine’s Day, and it’s on a weekend this year, so he wants to start the day off making breakfast for his boyfriends, and waking up this early gives him both the chance to do that before they wake up, and a chance to start over if he fucks it up the first time.

Whatever plans he had are ruined when he finds Anders already in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl.

“Morning,” he says, but Anders shushes him.

“Shh, Matt’s still asleep,” he whispers, pointing back towards his room. “What are you doing up so early?”

Sean crosses over to give him a quick kiss before answering, lowering his voice. “Well, I was gonna make breakfast for us, but it looks like you’ve got that under control.”

Anders tries to disguise his laugh as a cough. “ _You_ were gonna make breakfast? Wasn’t it you who almost set the kitchen on fire trying to cook steak?”

“Hey, it said cook it on high heat, and no one told me that burner was stronger than the other ones!” Anders rolls his eyes, still smiling, and Sean sighs. “Besides, I bought pre-made cinnamon rolls, all I had to do was stick them in the oven for ten minutes. I think even I could handle that.”

“Look, I appreciate the thought, but would you rather have those, or Matt’s mom’s pancakes?” Anders holds up the bowl to show him. 

Sean hesitates for just a second too long as he thinks about it. He wanted to do _something_ for them today, to let them know just how much they mean to him, and breakfast was going to be it. But at the same time...

“She does make a mean pancake,” he admits. “Maybe we can have the cinnamon rolls for a snack later or something.”

“Maybe.”

He watches Anders finish mixing the ingredients together, trying hard not to let his disappointment show, then sits down at the island while he puts the first batch in the pan to cook.

“When did you learn how to make these?” he asks once he flips them.

“I got the recipe from her last time we went to visit,” he says, not taking his eye off the pan.

Sean hears Matt’s bedroom door open, so he leaves Anders by the stove and goes to meet him at the end of the kitchen. 

“Morning,” he says, wrapping both arms around Matt’s waist. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Matt looks up at him, smiling sleepily. “You, too,” he says, before leaning up for a quick kiss, which Sean is more than happy to return. 

“What smells so good?” Matt asks when he pulls back.

“Pancakes!” Anders answers. “They’re your mom’s recipe, the first batch is almost ready.” He checks one with the spatula, lifting it up slightly.

“Ooooh, thank you.” Matt goes over to give Anders a kiss too, then sits down at the island, where Sean joins him. “Do you need me to help?”

“You wanna cut up the fruit to make a fruit salad?” Anders points to the counter where the fruit is sitting.

“Sure.” He stands right back up and heads over, grabbing a knife and cutting board on his way.

“You need me to do anything?” Sean asks. “Sorry, I should have asked before.”

“Nah, just sit there and look pretty.”

“I can do that.”

Anders takes a plate out of the cabinet and moves the now done pancakes onto it, then puts the next batch in to cook. Sean watches in his tired state, transfixed by the subtle movement of the batter as it cooks, and lost in his own thoughts. He knows Anders only meant it as a joke, but it still makes him feel... inadequate isn’t quite the right word, he thinks, but it’s as if they don’t need him there to be happy. They’d be just fine on their own. It’s a feeling he’s tried to shake off since they first asked him to join their relationship, but it keeps sneaking its way back in his head.

He doesn't even realize how zoned out he is until a bowl being set in front of him scares him so badly he almost falls out of his seat. 

“Sorry,” Matt laughs. He must have put the bowl there. “I wanted to give you your fruit first since I know you don’t like pineapple, and it can kind of take over everything else once it’s there.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He gives what he hopes is a genuine looking smile, but it’s broken off by a yawn. Matt rubs his shoulders.

“Do you want some coffee?” he whispers in his ear, and Sean nods.

“I’d love some, thanks.”

“I’ll get some going.” He kisses Sean’s temple, then moves back to the counter to start it.

“Hey, I want a shoulder massage, too!” Anders complains. “I’m the one hard at work making breakfast, Sean’s just sitting there.”

“I’m doing exactly what you told me to do!”

They both just laugh at him, but Matt does go over to Anders once the coffee is going and gives him a massage, too.

Once breakfast is done and they’ve all eaten probably too many pancakes, Sean cleans up since he didn’t really help with any of the cooking and still feels like he should do something, then goes to meet the other two on the couch in the living room.

“So what are our plans for today? Besides dinner at 6, I mean,” he asks. They’d been hoping to do something big, but since most restaurants and places are still shut down, they decided to get takeout and set up their own fancy dinner at home this year.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but my plan is to spend the whole day doing absolutely nothing except cuddling on the couch with my boyfriends,” Matt says.

Anders lies down across both of them, with his head in Sean’s lap. “Works for me.”

They spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon doing just that, watching the marathon of whatever home improvement show is on HGTV and only standing up twice, once to eat lunch and once when Matt grabbed a blanket for them to all share. Around 4 they do get up to start setting up the table for dinner, and Anders calls in the order early to give them plenty of time, since it is a holiday and restaurants are probably busy with orders. Sean sets up the tablecloth and dishes, and Matt folds the napkins into origami swans, impressing them all (including himself), before they go to change into nice clothes.

Sean goes into the bathroom to fix his hair, and Anders comes in shortly after him.

“Oh, you went with a whole tie?” Sean asks, making eye contact through the mirror.

“Yeah,” Anders says, stealing the hair gel from him. “You want me to tie yours for you?”

Sean blushes. “Maybe.”

Anders smirks. “Lemme do this first.” He finishes with his hair, then carefully picks a tie from Sean’s collection and ties it for him. He’s just finishing tightening the knot when Matt wanders upstairs, already all dressed up.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” he asks. “Come on, I’ve got the room the rest of the way set up.”

Sean looks over at him and grins. “We’re just about ready, let’s go.”

He follows him back down the stairs, Anders not too far behind, and stops when he gets to the bottom step. The lights have all been dimmed and candles have been set up across the kitchen and living room, and a bouquet of pink and red flowers that was definitely not there when Sean had gone upstairs is now set up at the center of the table. There’s a bottle of wine out, too, their glasses already filled, and some music playing softly over the speakers.

“Well, this is romantic as fuck,” Anders comments from behind him. “Good job, love.”

Matt smiles wide. “Thanks. Now come on, the food should be here any minute.”

They all sit down at the table, and sure enough, Sean doesn’t even get a chance to take a sip of his wine before the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” he says, standing up again and grabbing a mask from the box near the door before opening it. He thanks the delivery person and takes the bag, then goes back to the table to unpack everything. Once all their plates are ready, he sits back down and lifts his glass up.

“Well, cheers,” he says, and Matt and Anders raise their glasses as well. “Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you both so much.”

“Cheers!”

They clink their glasses together, then dig into their meals. It’s some of the best food Sean’s had in a while, so he makes a mental note to suggest it for takeout more often.

“Hopefully we can do this at a restaurant next year,” Anders says.

“I don’t know, I kind of like being home,” Matt counters, taking another bite of his pasta.

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t have to wear shoes.”

Sean laughs. “True. We also don’t have to have a designated driver.” He takes another sip of wine to emphasize his point.

“I’ll drink to that,” Anders says.

They talk and laugh and laugh some more as they eat, and Sean can feel himself relax, even just slightly. This is normal, he thinks, they’ve been having dinners together since they all moved in together, even if they weren’t always this romantic. But even still, he can’t shake the thought from his head that he’s taking away from the two of them, from their time. But, this is supposed to be a happy day, so he pushes those thoughts down.

“Sorry in advance, but I didn’t really get you guys any physical things,” Matt apologizes once they’ve finished eating. “I do have cards, though, I can get those now if you want.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Anders assures him. “You set up all this, that’s more than enough. I don’t think we need to do presents this year, I’m just happy to spend time with you both.”

“Actually, I do have something for you guys,” Sean chimes in. He’s spent weeks getting them ready, just to give them _something_ , but as soon as the words are out of his mouth, a sudden wave of nervousness washes over him. Like it’s not enough.

Matt looks at him with wide eyes. “Oh?”

Sean forces the negative thoughts to the back of his mind. Even if it’s not enough, he still has to try, he figures. “Yeah, you want me to grab them now?”

“Yeah!”

“I’ll be right back.” He stands up to go upstairs to his room, where the two bags are stored in the back of his closet, then comes back downstairs and gives them to each of them.

“Okay, go ahead and open them,” he says.

He watches as they both open their gifts, a photo and a gigantic box of chocolate each.

“Holy crap, Sean,” Anders says. “Where did you even get this?!”

“Oh, just Walgreens, nothing fancy. I got the biggest box I could find -”

“No, not the chocolate, this.” He holds up the framed picture of the three of them at Chris and Charlie’s wedding a couple years ago, a picture Sean had only actually seen once before he managed to track it down again to get it printed. “I was just looking through those photos the other day and I don’t remember seeing this one.”

“I didn’t even remember taking it until now,” Matt adds quietly. “How the hell...?”

Sean looks down at his plate. “I wanted to get you guys something special,” he says. “I was talking to Charlie about what I could do, and he suggested the framed photo, and then I remembered the photographer taking this one, but not seeing it in the albums. Charlie still had her info, so I emailed her to see if she still had it, and thankfully she did. So I bought three prints of it, one for each of us.”

Neither of them respond for a minute, so Sean looks up to make sure he didn’t scare them away or anything. Matt looks close to tears, but that could just be the lighting, and Anders is holding the frame so gently, as if moving his hand an inch would cause it to shatter. Knowing the three of them, it probably could.

“Wow,” Anders whispers eventually. “This is incredible, Sean. Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing, really -”

“Don’t say that,” Matt says. “It’s not nothing.”

“It _is_ nothing compared to everything you’ve given me,” he blurts. “How can it possibly measure up? Even just to today.” 

He takes a breath, but now that he’s started talking, he can’t seem to stop. “Anders, you made us a whole meal this morning.” He turns to Matt. “And you set up this whole room for tonight, and really did most of the planning for it. You both did so much for me, and I just... I just bought stuff. Not to mention everything you’ve done for me before this. Before... us.”

“Sean, love...” Anders starts.

“I thought Matt was ‘love,’” he tries to joke, but when he’s this close to crying, the attempted laugh comes out more like he’s just trying to clear his throat.

“Dear, darling, sweetheart, babe, whatever nickname you want me to call you,” he says. “Or you can both be ‘love.’ Anyway the point is, you _did_ do something for us. You spent the time tracking the photo down, you didn’t have to do that.”

“But -”

“And it’s not about the money,” Matt interrupts. “I don’t care if this cost a hundred dollars or if you got it for free. What matters is that it came from you. This means so much to me, _you_ mean so much to me. I love you.”

“ _We_ love you,” Anders adds, rubbing his thumb on the back of Sean’s hand. “And we love you for you, not for the things you buy us.”

Matt takes Sean’s other hand in both of his, and Sean takes another shaky breath, determined to not let the tears fall. “I love you, too,” he whispers. “I love you both so much.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Matt promises, and Anders nods.

“I know.” And he does know, deep down, but it’s still such a relief to hear him say it out loud. “Thank you.”

They stay in comfortable silence for a few more moments, before Matt speaks up again.

“Well,” he says, and Sean looks up at him. “I’m gonna break into this box of chocolate now.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Anders agrees, letting go of Sean so he can open his own box. “I’m not sharing,” he warns.

Sean laughs. “That’s fine, I bought myself a box, too. I’ve been working my way through it.”

“Well, I’ll still be nice and share,” Matt says. “Sean, you can have my coconut ones.”

“Hey, now _I_ seem like the asshole!” Anders complains.

“You know he’s only saying that because he doesn’t like coconut.”

Matt blushes slightly. “... maybe.”

They both can’t help but laugh at that, and Matt joins in, too. 

And later, when they’re all curled up on the couch together watching TV, Sean can’t say this day went quite as expected. But as Matt starts to doze off on his shoulder, and Anders runs his fingers through his hair, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He has them, and they have him, and that’s all any of them need.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @mymidsummersunshine!


End file.
